Transportation vehicles, for example, aircraft, trains, buses, recreation vehicle, boats and other similar vehicles use various computing devices and systems for providing various functions, including entertainment content. The entertainment content is generally delivered to a consumer using a user interface system that provides a display device (for example, a touch screen), which often includes a touch panel (e.g., a capacitive touch panel) and a display assembly.
Conventional touch panels on display devices suffer from what is referred to as “ghosting” or “ghost touches”. A ghost touch is detection of a touch by a touch panel without any input from a user or other input. A ghost touch may be due to electronic noise from equipment or system components operating near the display device or connected thereto. Ghosting is undesirable and there is a desire to reduce such effects in touch panels.